No son celos
by vickysuperwaifulover
Summary: Hay cosas que Marceline no puede aceptar uno de ellos son los celos, y tras una pequeña confusión de parte de Jake puede ocasionar bastantes situaciones bastante incomodas... SHURI DEL BUENO... el que avisa no es traidor
1. Chapter 1

Realmente no sé cómo saldrá esto, no son mucho más que muchas ideas sueltas, de alguna manera se unirán yo lo se…. Tal vez

* * *

Una tarde en el dulce reino, con sus ciudadanos tranquilos, marceline se encontraba con PB y bueno la dulce princesa invito a sus héroes a beber el té.

-Finn, Jake gracias por siempre estar dispuestos a cuidar a la dulce gente, son realmente unos buenos chicos- decía la dulce princesa alegremente.

-PB, no hay de que, siempre estaremos a su servicio- decía el perro mágico bebiendo un poco de té.

-Claro princesa, siempre estaremos a su disposición, para lo que necesite, siempre seremos sus chicos buenos- decía el humano acercándose "peligrosamente" a la princesa.

-Finn eres un pillín- susurraba un perro mágico.

 **MARCELINE POV**

Por alguna razón Bonnie estaba pasando más tiempo con ese par de idiotas Finn y Jake, no me importaría de no ser por ese chiquillo, ese mocoso, siempre trataba de tomar toda la atención de Bonnie, de mi Bonnie, sé que ella nunca le tomaría atención, pero eso no evitaba mi creciente molestia, esos chicos eran realmente agradables, no lo niego, pero yo no estaba celosa, porque ha de estarlo, era un chiquillo nada más, solo realizaba las diferentes misiones que Bonnie le encomendaba, las cuales si ella me lo pedía podía hacer yo, solo eso, además Jake no ayudaba mucho.

 **JAKE POV**

Vaya vaya, esto no podía ser ¿Marcy celosa?, era obvio, ella es ruidosa por naturaleza, pero se encontraba en silencio y con mala cara, wow, Finn nunca se daría cuanta eso es obvio, pero ¿de qué estaba celosa?, ¿de PB?, vaya ese chico es todo un pillín, nunca pensé que a Marcy le interesara el chico, supongo que después hablare con ella bueno, solo si pasa algo digo yo.

 **NORMAL POV**

 **-** Marcy, ¿estás bien?- decía PB un tanto preocupada.

-Claro que si Bonnie, ¿cómo no ha de estarlo?-decía la vampiresa con una clara sonrisa falsa.

-Vamos Marcy, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros- decía el humano animadamente.

-No es nada chicos- decía más animada pero con una falsedad un tanto más disimulada.

-Ejeje, bueno hermano, ya se está haciendo más tarde, mañana también será un día de aventuras- decía el perro con una sonrisa un tanto picara.

-Claro que sí Jake, hasta mañana PB, hasta mañana Marceline- decía el joven héroe muy alegremente.

 **EN LA CASA DEL ARBOL**

-Oye Finn, a quien prefieres, ¿a Marcy o a PB?- decía el perro "casualmente".

-¿Qué estás diciendo hermano?- decía notablemente sonrojado el joven humano.

-Vamos Finn responde- decía Jake con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-N...NO... NO ME INTERESA NINGUNA JAKE- gritaba el humano muy muy sonrojado.

-Bueno pillín, no te obligare a decirme ejejeje- decía mientras se acercaba a su cama.

-Jake no sigas- decía un poco enojado y con el pijama ya puesto.

 **EN EL DULCE REINO**

-Oye Marcy- decía la princesa.

-¿Sí?, Bonnie- respondía tranquilamente la vampiresa.

-Emmm…. Tú, ¿Estabas celosa de Finn?- decía un poco tímida la chica de cabellos rosas.

-¿QUÉ?, CLARO QUE NO BONNIE, ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE?, decía la otra chica un tanto exaltada.

-Marcy, no eres nada buena mintiendo- decía felizmente la princesa mientras tomaba la mano de la pelinegra.

-Bonnie, eres realmente dulce, por eso esta noche no descansaras- decía Marcy apoyándose en ella con una notable sonrisa en su rostro.

-MA…MARCY- respondía exaltada y notablemente sonrojada.

* * *

TACHAN, estoy pensando en continuarlo, NO, YO QUIERO CONTINUARLO, cualquier cosa, critica, comentario, consejo, suscripción a revista , son bien venidos, exepto sus cuentas de algo, eso no


	2. Chapter 2

2-2-2-2-2-2-2, bueno, por si no se nota es el capítulo 2, digo yo, perfectamente podría ser el 1.5, pero que clase de persona le pone 1.5, yo mejor me callo y empiezo.

* * *

Una tranquila mañana en el dulce reino, ordenando unos pocos papeleos, la dulce princesa tendría que llamar a sus héroes para alguna que otra misión simple.

-Finn, Jake, necesito que vengan un poco para hablarle sobre unas cosas que necesito que hagan- decía PB con teléfono en mano.

-Bonnie, yo me voy- decía Marcy completamente cubierta flotando en el balcón.

-Está bien Marcy, adiós- decía la princesa dándole un dulce beso.

-Adiós Bonnie- decía alejándose la vampiresa.

-WOAAAYA- gritaba el joven aventurero pateando la puerta.

-Buenos días princesa- decía Jake mientras entraba tranquilamente.

-¿Qué necesita PB?- decía Finn haciendo una leve reverencia.

-OH GLOB!, Grumosa no deja de hacer estragos por el dulce reino, por favor, díganle que se detenga- decía un poco molesta la peli rosa.

-Claro su majestad, pero, ¿Dónde se encuentra Marceline?- decía Jake estirándose por el cuarto.

-Marcy no se encuentra aquí Jake, ¿Por qué ha de estarlo?- decía un poco nerviosa la princesa.

-Bueno, es que mi olfato de perro me dice que hay un olor a Marceline, por eso pensé que estaba aquí-decía acercándose a la fuente de aquel olor.

-Vamos Jake, no te acerques tanto a la princesa, y mejor vayamos por Grumosa- decía el joven mientras se volteaba hacia la puerta.

-Adiós chicos- decía PB un poco preocupada.

 **BONNIE POV**

OH MY GLOB!, por poco Jake se da cuenta, necesito que Marcy no lo haga tan seguido, esos chicos, realmente no sé cómo reaccionarían al saber lo nuestro, tal vez lo mejor sea decirles…

 **EN LAS CALLES DEL DULCE REINO**

 **-** Hermano, donde se habrá metido esa chica- decía Jake mientras caminaba.

-Eso podemos saberlo- decía Finn mientras lazaba al aire un lápiz labial.

-GLOB, UN NUEVO LAPIZ LABIAL!- decía la chica de grumos.

-Grumosa deja de molestar a la dulce gente- decía Finn mientras la apuntaba.

-Finn, tú no sabes lo que estoy haciendo- decía Grumosa un poco molesta, mientas se ponía un "poco" de su nuevo lápiz labial.

-¿A sí?, entonces ¿qué estás haciendo?-decía Jake.

-Bueno, estoy haciendo una nueva revista de chismes con ayuda de la princesa tortuga, y el que escuche últimamente es que PB tiene novio, yo pensaba hablar con Marceline, ella viene mucho por estos lugares, pero primero quiero saber un poco más sobre aquel rumor- decía la morada con una libreta en mano.

-Enserio! - decía Finn muy impactado.

-Lo sé, yo también me quede impresionada, que clase de persona soporta a esa chica, ¿porque ella si tiene a alguien y yo no? Soy mucho más bonita y agradable-decía frustrada la chica grumosa.

-Bueno, Grumosa, no hagas tanto ruido por un simple rumor, tienes que ser más discreta, como un ninja- decía el perro calmadamente.

-Claro, que te vaya bien, comprare tu revista, avísame cuando esté a la venta- decía Finn preocupado mientras se alejaban.

-Hermano, creo que más tarde voy a hablar con Marceline- decía Jake relajadamente.

-Está bien, ¿quieres que te acompañe?- decía el joven.

-No es necesario, solo quédate jugando con BMO- decía el perro mágico.

-Por ahora solo digámosle a PB que Grumosa ya no molestara más- decía Finn mientras caminaba al castillo.

* * *

Siento que es muy corto, pero no sé, por ahora se quedara así. Bueno, critica, comentario, cuento corto, canción, suscripción a revista o guía técnica de algo es bien venido, no me quejo….. por ahora.


	3. Chapter 3

Treeeees, llego con boletos de descuentos falsos, no los busques, pues no existen.

* * *

Jake se encontraba fuera de la casa de Marceline, estaba por entrar pero un ruido le interrumpió…

-Ma.. Marcy... ya para-se escuchaba una dulce princesa para nada molesta.

-Vamos Bonnie, sabes que no puedes contra mí- decía una orgullosa Marceline.

-No digas eso Marcy, ya verás - decía una dulce voz.

-Vamos Bonnie, no podrás resistir por mucho tiempo- decía una vampiresa muy confiada.

-OH GLOB!, ¿Qué está sucediendo Jake?- decía Grumosa exaltada al lado de Jake.

-No estoy seguro… ¿Grumosa!?- Gritaba Jake muy sorprendido.

-¿Qué está pasando?- decía Marceline mientras abría la puerta, la cual llevaba la ropa un tanto mal puesta.

-¿Qué pasa Marcy?- decía PB con una camisa de Marceline siendo utilizaba como vestido y el cabello desordenado.

-WOOOW!- decía Grumosa.

-¿Qué les pasa?- decía la vampiresa mirándoles.

-Na… nada Marceline-decía Jake mientras callaba a la chica purpura.

-…. Bueno, entonces pasen-Decía la pelinegra.

-Marcy!- decía casi en un susurro y con un puchero una dulce chica.

-Tranquila, luego seguimos con lo nuestro- decía Marceline arreglando un poco con el cabello de la otra chica.

-¡OH MY GLOB!, esto explicaría muchas cosas de ser real, decía una grumosa chica muy emocionada mientras sostenía una libreta de apuntes en la mano.

-¿Qué pasa grumosa?- decía Bonnie un poco extrañada de la reacción de la otra princesa.

\- Bueno Princesa, se podría saber ¿Por qué llevas la ropa de Marceline?- Decía Grumosa apuntándole con su lápiz y una triunfante sonrisa en su rostro.

-Eh… Cuando me dirigía hacia la casa de Marcy, me caí y me termine ensuciando, así que me presto una de sus poleras- Decía la dulce princesa sonrojada y desviando la mirada.

-Ajas está bien, entonces ¿se podría saber que estaban haciendo?, Decía Grumosa anotando algunas cosas.

-¡NA NADA! No... No es necesario que te lo diga- decía exaltada la peli rosa.

-Vamos Bonnie, no era nada malo, solo estábamos jugando un poco- Decía Marceline interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Pero si a la princesa no le gustan los videojuegos y no veo ningún tablero por allí tirado…- decía Jake mirándolas sospechosamente.

-Vamos Jake, ¿en qué estás pensando?, estábamos jugando un poco de steet fighter – decía Marceline apuntando a su televisor.

-Bueno está bien, Jake acércate tenemos que hablar un poco en privado- decía Grumosa acercándose a Jake y alejándose de las otras dos chicas.

-¿Qué pasa?- decía el perro un poco extrañado.

-Bueno Jake, ¿Por qué viniste a ver a Marceline?- decía en un susurro la chica Grumosa.

-Bueno, es que ayer estábamos con PB y Marceline, Finn Hizo uno de sus movimientos ninjas para acercarse a PB, pero Marceline les miraba mucho y se notaba celosa, por eso pensé que a ella le interesaba Finn- decía Jake mientras representaba todo con sus maños.

-Glob!, se nota que no leen las revistas que publico, en la última, se revelo que Marceline era Bisexual, y que tenía una novia, ella pidió que no revelara quien era, pero me dijo que era alguien que conozco, por eso estuve investigando hasta que la lista de posibles quedo muy pequeña y entre ellas esta PB- decía Grumosa un poco enojada con el perro.

-WOW, no me digas que…. Pobre Finn, está bien, hasta ahora nada es oficial ¿No?- decía Jake un poco impactado.

 **ENTRE BONNIE Y MARCY**

 **-** Por suerte lo había dejado puesto, y que no notaron que estaba en un solo jugador- decía Marceline con una sonrisa.

-Marceline, parece que Grumosa lo noto, creo que ya es momento de decírselos- decía cabizbaja Bonnie.

-Si no quieres, no es necesario, solo quedaría seguir negando- decía Marceline acariciando en rostro de la peli rosa.

-No quiero seguir negándolo, pero me da miedo de lo que piense la dulce gente, Finn, Jake, toda la gente que me importa, me da miedo Marceline-Decía PB acercándose más a la vampiresa.

-Tranquila Bonnie, estoy segura que te aceptaran, porque te quieren y eres una gran persona- decía la peli negra abrazándola.

-Gracias Marcy, ya estoy mejor… podrías soltarme, esos dos nos están mirando mucho- decía una sonrojada Bonnie.

-¡OH MY GLOB! EL BUBBLINE ES REAL- decía una muy emocionada y purpura chica.

-¿El bu qué?- decían al unísono los otros tres de la habitación.

-Debo decírselo a la princesa tortuga, esto va a ser primicia-decía la grumosa a punto de salir de la casa.

-ESPERA GRUMOSA- gritaba Marceline mientras cerraba la puerta violentamente.

-¿Qué pasa Marcy?- decía Grumosa un poco enojada.

-No... No lo digas, no hasta que Bonnie lo diga primero a sus más cercanos…. Pobre Finn- decía Marceline un poco más tranquila.

-Tranquila, la revista se publica en un mes más, entre editar, emocionarme, espiar y una que otra cosa más, yo creo que tendrá tiempo- decía Grumosa sonrientemente.

-… Ya escuchaste Bonnie, tienes tiempo, y espero que te atrevas- decía la vampiresa sonriéndole a la peli rosa.

-Gracias chicas, me han dado más confianza…. Jake, por favor, reacciona- decía la peli rosa

-Realmente no sé qué decir, me siento orgulloso y feliz por ustedes, pero realmente me siento avergonzado por mí y un poco triste por Finn- decía un todavía muy impactado perro.

-Vamos Jake, ya puedo ver que tú lo aceptas, espero que Finn también lo acepte, es un gran chico, pero es verdad, de cierta forma me preocupa un poco su reacción- decía la pelinegra riéndose un poco.

-¿De qué están hablando chicos?- Decía Bonnie un poco asustada.

-Tranquila Bonnie, no es nada malo- Decía Marceline entre risas.

* * *

Bueno, me demore a subirlo, porque yo estaba en plan, ahora su que lo empiezo….. a pero que flojera, ya estaba empezado, pero llevaba menos de un cuarto, eso.

Cualquier crítica, comentario, cuento corto, suscripción a revista, chiste malo, instrucciones de uso de algún electrodoméstico, son bien venidos… deudas no.


End file.
